Vampire Diaries: Kc Gilbert
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: XD if you R&R you'll find out.


**(I own nothing)**

'_Dear diary I'm fine, am I a bad person I don't know, and those two 'vamp's' from that time will be coming soon._' she put the book in the wall and sealed it back to make it seem as if there wasn't anything there.

Kc's prov...

I chuckled slightly I never put too much in the book, to me it's just a way to write a book. I've written about my adventures and this is the last one I can do since it's about my life now. I got dressed in a purple tank top with dark purple shorts, I yawned picking up my black and dark purple book bags and backpack.

I checked that I had everything, school books and other items for school. My sketch books and pen, paints and paintbrushes other art stuff. My weapons needed in this life my other stuff could be summoned from hammerspace. I had photo's of my friends in my past lives and of now.

''Kc you're going to be late!'' came the call of a woman's voice.

''I'll be down in a second Jenna!'' I yelled back down as I got ready brushing my curly red and black hair.

I rushed down stairs sliding into the kitchen.

''Thanks Jenna, be good Jeremy bye!''I said grabbing a piece of toast and left.

''I still can't be leave she's only fourteen.'' Jenna chuckled to no one, Jeremy sighed and left.

Outside a car just pulled up, Kc walked up to the car.

''Hay Bonnie.'' Kc greeted grinning as she got in the car.

''Hay Kc.'' Bonnie said smiling. They talked about stuff.

**~*~*!FIRE!*~*~**

''You're a witch cool, just make sure you read the fine print before you do any and all spells.'' Kc told her grinning.

''I still don't know if she was telling the truth, you're such a kid some time's.'' Bonnie stated making Kc glare playfully.

''I'll look it up when I get a chance, and I study in the art whenever. I can levitate a tree and start a fire just by glaring, talk about a glare that kills.'' Kc said opening her textbook and reading.

''Your joking right?'' Bonnie asked.

''It'll hapin to you when you get mad or a strong feeling overcomes you, it's harder for me as I don't have a witch's blood coursing through me.'' Kc answered going back to her text book Bonnie sighed.

Kc and Bonnie were getting out of the car when a blond girl came up to them.

''Hey Kc, Bonnie what up.'' said the blond girl.

''Hey Caroline.'' Bonnie said as Caroline started jibbering about cheerleading Kc rolled her eyes only for the blonde not to notice. They were walking by the office when they saw a boy.

''Who's the new guy?'' Caroline asked, Kc knew who it was he was one of the 'Vamps' that she knew were coming, but just then Jeremy dashed by with cut's all over him and he was pale, Kc followed him into the boy's bathroom.

''Jeremy where you in a fight, and you're on drugs again!'' Kc stated ignoring the blushing boys.

''Leave me alone it's not you business!'' Jeremy snapped at her as the boy's in the bathroom where still blushing.

''If you need to go then go in the stall!'' Kc snapped at them. ''And you're my brother and that make's it my business!'' She added making said boy sigh.

''But-'' She cut him of.

''Jeremy if you're not going to listen i'll be there to kill you buzz every time!'' Kc stated sternly before walking away.

As she opened the door the new boy was there, she bumped into him.

''Oh sorry I had to set my brother straight again. I'm Kc, Kc Gilbert and you are?'' Kc asked chuckling slightly.

''Stefan, Stefan Salvatore and I can relate.'' Said the tall boy with brown hair black shirt, and blue jeans.

''Really? Well i've got to get to class, and do you need any help getting to your's?'' Kc asked smiling at him.

''Um yes and I think the middle-'' He started making Kc chuckle.

''Oh no i'm in high school.'' Kc said chuckling.

''Really but your...'' He trailed off.

''14 ya I study, and about class.'' Kc said giggling.

''I have history 1st.'' Said Stefan slightly in a daze.

''Oh we have the same class follow me.'' Kc stated walking he followed.

After class's and at cheer leader practise.

''That's right keep it up! Kc...'' Caroline said giving her a lecher, as a man in his 20's watched Kc spotted him but didn't let on she saw him.

Later Kc was in the graveyard after summing her dairy and sitting down. '_Dear diary they are here I knew they would come._'

Just then fog rolled in making Kc sweat drop '_he's really dramatic._' she thought trying not to laugh, but then a crow landed and said person started walking to her slowly, by now Kc was trying not to laugh, she got up trembling from trying not to laugh and started walking away she walked faster so as to make it look like she was scared when she tripped and fell.

''Well that was graceful.'' Kc grunted as she started getting up.

''Need some help?'' came a voice making Kc snap her head in the direction even when she knew he was there, it was still annoying how right she was.

''Ya thanks there was all this fog and a crow haha, talk about dramatic, I almost died trying not to laugh at how cheesy it all was, oh and there was this guy oh man haha, and I didn't want him to try anything funny tho hehe, you know how hard it is trying to kick someone's ass when your laughing?'' Kc said knowing that the man she was talking about could hear everything, as Stefan helped her up.

''Well thankfully he didn't do anything, are you hurt?'' Stefan asked looking at her knee as it was bloody.

''Oh funny how you don't feel it in till you see it.'' Kc muttered.

''Are you ok?'' Stefan asked.

''Ya i've had worse then this.'' Kc stated puffing out her chest pompously.

''That's good.'' He said smiling.

''Ya.'' Kc said looking up but he was gone and so was the other.

Pouting slightly Kc picked up her diary dusting it off before leaving. Kc yawned sitting on a rock watching the party...

* * *

**Hi R&R if you like it and if you want me to finish the ch and the story.**


End file.
